blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Saya
Saya is the current Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium, as well as the younger sister of Jin Kisaragi and Ragna the Bloodedge. Information Saya was born with a frail body, and throughout her life, she was bullied by her brother Jin. Her other brother, Ragna, was much more caring, spent much time with her. Jin grew jealous of the relationship Ragna and Saya shared, and eventually attempted to kill her, immediately after she gave Jin the Nox Nyctores, Yukianesa. She was kidnapped by Yūki Terumi the same night, and was given unconscious to Relius Clover. According to the Drama CD The Wheel of Fortune, Relius and Terumi were planning to use her body as a "Vessel" for something. However, what was sealed inside her is unknown to date. Noel Vermillion/Mu-12, Lambda-11 and Nu-13, as well as the unseen prime field devices 1-10, are all copies of her, sharing her physical traits, but none of her memories. However, the reason of why she is the basis has yet to be explained. During BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, it is revealed that Saya had been alive throughout the years, and is currently the Imperator of the NOL, while Hazama and Relius work directly under her. Since the day of her kidnapping, her appearance has changed vastly. She now has red eyes and long, purple hair. It is also interesting to note that she doesn't seem to have aged at all. Also, her personality is completely different, like she is not acting like herself, and she speaks in an archaic tone. As Imperator, she rules the world and goes by the name "Imperator Librarius". While Ragna sacrifices his left arm to turn Mu-12 back into Noel, Saya somehow damages the Master Unit, Amaterasu, to disable the time loop while nobody's looking, and takes control of Takamagahara, thus granting herself the one wish she had always wanted: to prevent time from looping any longer and make the world the way she believes it should be: a "World of Death" where death is permanent, and when things end once, they shall end permanently. The reunion with her brothers was vague, as she didn't direct a word at either of them. In The Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, which shows the timeline where Noel did not exist, it was revealed that Jin and Saya were very affectionate towards each other when they were young. They were happily playing together, and Jin's attitude towards Saya was completely different from the current timeline. Saya gave Jin a crown of flowers she had made, and said that she loves Jin very much. This is seen through a vision by Tsubaki Yayoi, and she immediately displayed jealousy towards Saya, screaming at her to get away from Jin. Powers and Abilities While she hasn't shown any specific abilities yet, she is known to be extremely powerful, as she manages to damage the Amaterasu Unit easily. The Material Collection mentions that she has incredibly high Armagus aptitudes. Appearance Saya is a young woman with very long, violet hair tied into a ponytail, and soulless red eyes. She wears a white and red Japanese-style outfit reminiscent of an empress, tied with a light blue sash, with a golden crown and a dark cape over her shoulders. When she was a child, she had medium-length blonde hair, green eyes, and wore a white dress. Personality While she has only been seen in one scene, it is clear that over the years Saya has become devoid of all emotion and extremely literal-minded. The cause of this is unclear, but it is suggested by other works in the series that this is not actually Saya's real consciousness, but rather something that is using her as a "vessel". Cutscenes shown in Ragna's story show that Saya was very dependent on her brother when she was little, and was a normal and confident young girl. However, this changed very soon after her kidnapping. Her speech has become that of a stoic, yet cynical woman who looks down upon others. Musical Themes *'Stardust Memory' - Saya's music box theme *'Resurrection Empress' - The Imperator's theme Gallery True Ending (Calamity Trigger, Story Mode Illustration, 3).png|Saya during Ragna and Jin's childhood. True Ending (Calamity Trigger, Story Mode Illustration, 2).png|Saya and Ragna. File:Saya (Concept Artwork, 1).jpg File:Saya (Concept Artwork, 2).jpg *Click here to view all images of Saya Trivia * In The Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, Terumi brought an unconscious Saya to Relius just after he burned down the church, while Relius commented that her body will be useful for a "vessel", implying that her role at the end [[BlazBlue: Continuum Shift|''Continuum Shift's]] true ending might be linked to possession, and not her actual consciousness. This is even foreshadowed by Rachel in her own bad ending, where she isn't surprised to see Saya at all, asking her if she has finally "awakened". ** Given some cryptic comments made about her by Rachel and Takamagahara, it is possible that the entity possessing Saya is the first Boundary Interface, which gained a soul and the power of the Eye while in the Boundary and was subsequently sealed there. * The Material Collection mentions that Saya has incredibly high Ars Armagus aptitudes, and the reason she was raised in the church was to hide her from Terumi. This may imply that Terumi already tried to capture her sometime in the past. * For reasons unknown, her Japanese voice was redubbed for the release of ''Extend, possibly because Kanako Kondo's performance sounded almost exactly like Noel and Mu; which would give away the Imperator's relation to them. * In an interview, Mori said that she might not appear in the arcade version of BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma, but rather for the home version instead, hinting that she may be a console exclusive character, similar to Mu-12 in Continuum Shift. *In Continuum Shift's True Ending, Saya was actually dubious when she talked about Amaterasu. However, the English dub makes it easy to misunderstand that she destroyed the Unit. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Category:Antagonists Category:Non-human Characters Category:Humans Category:Observers